Prigionia di mezzanotte
02-10-2012 Questa storia ha avuto inizio circa cinque giorni fa ma solo adesso ho deciso di metterla per iscritto. Mi prenderò il mio tempo per essere sicuro di divulgarvi tutto e, il fatto che non abbia mai smesso di pensare a questo calvario, mi assicura che non mancherò di accuratezza. Sarà una storia molto lunga, forse troppo lunga per qualcuno di voi; ma sento di aver solo bisogno di darmi una sorta di spiegazione per impedire a me stesso di considerarmi pazzo. Spero che se scriverò tutto forse qualcun altro, o io stesso, potremo dargli un senso – per quanto poco ce ne possa essere. Beh, suppongo che la storia in realtà sia iniziata 48 anni fa e l’unica ragione per cui ne so qualcosa è a causa di mio nonno. Dagli anni ’60 fino alla fine degli ’80, mio nonno lavorò sulle navi come mozzo. Lavorò su molte navi diverse sotto l’ala di molti capitani diversi, e così il mare – essendo il luogo emozionante che è – gli lasciò centinaia di storie da raccontare. Quando ero un ragazzino, gli chiedevo continuamente di raccontare queste storie – perfino quelle che avevo già ascoltato. Alcune di esse erano raccapriccianti, altre erano divertenti, c’erano anche un paio di storie tristi; ma solo una era veramente spaventosa. Ricordo quasi tutte le storie che lui condivise con me ma penso sia ovvio quale di esse mi rimase più impressa. Mio nonno aveva 23 anni nel 1964 ed era appena stato imbarcato su una nave che trasportava merci dai paesi del Sud America. Non era per nulla diversa rispetto alle altre navi sulle quali aveva prestato servizio precedentemente, ad eccezione forse del fatto che quella era un po’ più grande. Non dirò il nome vero della nave, ma per riferimenti futuri la chiameremo CWS. Mio nonno iniziò la storia spiegandomi quanto fosse strano il capitano della nave; come fosse molto più felice ed amichevole degli altri capitani che aveva incontrato, ma solo durante il giorno. Quando l’orologio era prossimo alla mezzanotte, diventava paranoico, furioso e agitato – l’opposto di come era durante il giorno. Scorrazzava per la nave, facendo scappare tutti bruscamente nei propri alloggi; ignorava qualsiasi domanda gli venisse posta. Poi, poco dopo aver chiuso a chiave tutte le porte, lui fissava tutti negli occhi e ordinava loro di non lasciare le stanze fino al mattino seguente… quasi tutti gli davano retta. A quel punto, dovrei dire che il capitano aveva un’abitudine fastidiosa che l’equipaggio dovette sopportare, cantava ‘Do You Want To Know A Secret?’ dei Beatles, tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni senza sbagliare – ed era l’unica canzone che cantava. Perfino durante la notte, potevano sentirlo canticchiare la melodia da dietro la porta della cabina chiusa. Dopo esser stati sulla nave per una settimana o giù di lì, tutti i marinai iniziarono ad essere infastidi sempre di più dal comportamento del capitano. Il suo apparente sdoppiamento della personalità, il suo cantare continuo – tutte le sue caratteristiche irritanti; ma più di tutte, lo era il suo chiudere tutti i presenti nelle loro stanze di notte, quasi come se fossero dei bambini di cui non fidarsi. Questo fin quando, una notte, cambiarono tutti modo di vedere la questione. Era quasi la solita ora della notte durante la quale il capitano guizzava, correva goffamente per chiudere tutti nelle proprie gabbie; ma uno dei marinai – JP – aveva un piano. Prima, durante la giornata, aveva scassinato la serratura della sua porta in modo che la si potesse aprire dall’interno con facilità utilizzando un magnete. A mio nonno dissero che JP aveva intenzione di far uscire tutti dalle stanze per far festa sul ponte inferiore, così, naturalmente, erano tutti eccitati e pronti per una notte di bagordi. Con l’orecchio appoggiato alla porta, mio nonno ascoltò attentamente quel che stava succedendo al di fuori della stanza. Oltre al monotono canticchiare ronzante del capitano, udì lo schiocco di una serratura che si apriva e il cigolio sommesso di una porta di metallo. Proprio mentre dei passi iniziarono ad echeggiare attraverso i corridoio vuoti, il mormorio si fermò. Mio nonno fece una smorfia infastidita davanti alla porta, sentì – tutti sentirono – tonfi violenti e urla di dolore, ululati e graffi sul pavimento mentre JP chiedeva aiuto. Le sue urla diventavano sempre più deboli, quasi come se lo stessero trascinando per nave; in basso, sempre in più basso nell’abisso d’acciaio. Mentre l’eco del suo dolore esplodeva nelle sale, mio nonno fece un passo indietro inorridito mentre tutti i movimenti fuori dalla porta cessavano e nel corridoio calava il silenzio. La mattina seguente, mentre le porte si spalancarono, nessuno voleva uscire fuori; ma dovettero farlo. Dopo aver raccolto tutto il suo coraggio, mio nonno finalmente uscì nel corridoio, mentre l’odore più putrescente che avesse mai sentito lo circondava. Tenendo il naso tappato e trattenendo i conati, si guardò intorno, e vide una piccola pozza di quello che sembrava sangue e olio mischiati insieme. L’unica ipotesi alla quale l’equipaggio giunse, fu che il “detenuto” era semplicemente uscito e si era ferito. Curiosi riguardo a ciò che avrebbe detto il capitano, si prepararono tutti per una giornata di lavoro. Corsero per il corridoio maleodorante e sul ponte superiore. Una volta raggiunta la cima delle scale, videro che il capitano era già lì a cantare la solita canzone, come se non avesse altro pensiero al mondo. In un putiferio, l’equipaggio lo interrogò sugli avvenimenti della sera prima ma non ottenne risposta; continuava a cantare. Nessuno di loro rivide JP e i tre mesi successivi furono i più lunghi delle loro vite. Il resto del tempo sulla nave era scandito dal capitano. L’equipaggio era diventato silenzioso e depresso mentre i Beatles torturavano i timpani. Il lavoro che un tempo amarono era diventato triste e la nave sembrava una prigione. L’equipaggio non avrebbe più discusso col capitano e nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai avventurato fuori dopo l’ora stabilita. Finché una notte, un paio di mesi dopo ciò che accadde a JP, mio nonno finalmente fu sopraffatto dalla curiosità. Usò lo stesso piano di JP, ad eccezione del fatto che sarebbe stato molto più cauto; come diceva mio nonno “Se la colpa era del capitano, avevo bisogno di saperlo per il bene di tutti noi.” Fu alle 2.03 del mattino che mio nonno finalmente raccolse tutto il coraggio per avvicinarsi alla porta. Preso il magnete, iniziò lentamente a manomettere il blocco a sinistra. Un secondo o poco più prima che la serratura si aprisse di scatto, il canticchiare si fermò ed un boato enorme fece eco con violenza attraverso l’oscurità. Spinse la porta in avanti con tutte le sue forze, sperando che qualsiasi cosa vi fosse dietro rimanesse lì ma non ci fu reazione. Aprì con cautela la porta, quel tanto che bastava da poter sbirciare nel corridoio fiocamente illuminato di fronte a lui. A quel punto, udì un basso scalpiccio di qualcosa che si avvicinava furtivamente verso di lui nell’oscurità di fronte. Dopo un momento di gelo, iniziò lentamente a reagire alla situazione nella quale si trovava. Non so perché lo fece o come trovò il coraggio, ma guardò a sua volta nel corridoio. Non ho mai dimenticato lo sguardo sincero e terrorizzato che aveva quando mi descriveva nel dettaglio ciò che aveva visto in quel corridoio. Per dirlo con le parole di mio nonno “Era una creatura quadrupede che aveva peli spessi e affilati come rasoi che parevano rivestiti di olio o catrame. Non so se ciò che stavo provando fosse causato dall’odore o dalla paura ma la mia vista si fece confusa giusto per un momento e provai un dolore alla testa mai sentito prima. Era alto come me quando era sulle quattro zampe, perciò non so immaginare quanto potesse esser grande in piedi. Aveva zoccoli neri sulle zampe posteriori, ma aveva quel che sembravano pugni umani altrettanto neri sulle zampe anteriori. La sua faccia era la parte peggiore; dove avrebbe dovuto esserci la bocca, c’erano solo tre buchi a sinistra, destra e al centro, nel solito posto in cui dovrebbe esserci una bocca. Sembrava come se fossero stati strappati per creare qualcosa di simile ad una smorfia, poi erano uniti da due grandi lembi nel mezzo. Gli occhi avevano la forma di quelli dei gatti ma con una sclera bianca, pupille totalmente nere, molto più grandi e strabiche. Mi guardava fisso – con gli occhi spalancati; aprì la bocca per mostrare centinaia di denti affilati giallo scuro ed emise un profondo grido umano. A quel punto, sbattei la porta, la chiusi a chiave e rimasi svenuto per tutta la notte.” Dopo quell’incidente, mio nonno non ne fu più curioso. Aveva altre due settimane di lavoro poi sapeva che l’avrebbero sbarcato dalla CSW. Per il resto del tempo che passò lì, fu silenzioso come il resto dell’equipaggio; di tanto in tanto andava a raccontare a qualcuno ciò che aveva visto, ma decise che sarebbe stato meglio stare in silenzio. Il giorno della partenza non giunse abbastanza in fretta e mentre saltava giù dalla nave col resto della ciurma, si guardò indietro per vedere la CWS per l’ultima volta, mentre il capitano salutava in lontananza; cantando la sua canzone mentre il suo nuovo equipaggio prendeva confidenza con la nave. Un anno dopo circa, mio nonno udì da un amico che la nave era stata trovata a largo della costa dell’Argentina, in uno stato di completo abbandono: dopo ciò, non ebbe più notizie a riguardo. Mio nonno adesso ha 71 anni, è in pensione da tempo ed è felice come non mai. Dopo aver preso il quotidiano locale la scorsa settimana, la sua memoria si è scossa e ciò che doveva essergli sembrato un sogno – o un incubo – gli ha fatto sprofondare il cuore. La CWS era attraccata ad un vecchio porto, a meno di tre ore di distanza dal luogo in cui vive ed era utilizzata come attrazione per portare un po’ di soldi in più alla regione. Ero sicuro che mio nonno avrebbe voluto vederla per un tour delle sue peggiori paure; tuttavia, mi guardò – quasi istantaneamente – e mi disse “Dobbiamo andare”. Così facemmo. 06-10-2012 Fu solo pochi giorni dopo aver notato l’opportunità sul giornale, che io e mio nonno finalmente decidemmo di andare e sperimentare gli orrori della CWS. Raccogliemmo tutto ciò di cui avremmo avuto bisogno durante il viaggio e partimmo nelle prime ore del mattino. Nel momento in cui arrivammo al porto era quasi mezzogiorno, così ci dirigemmo diretti ad un bar poco distante per pranzo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto pensare che fossimo entrambi affamati abbastanza per rifocillarci, ma avevo la sensazione che stessimo solo guadagnando tempo. Prendemmo un tavolo con vista così che potessimo ammirare la nave per tutto il tempo che volevamo prima di entrarci dentro. Mio nonno sembrava assorto mentre guardava quel monolite di metallo arrugginito; i suoi occhi erano spalancati come se stesse cercando di perforare l’acciaio. Mentre la fissava, a disse solo qualche parola in venti minuti buoni. Dopo che il pranzo che avevamo a malapena toccato divenne freddo, finalmente distolse lo sguardo e mi disse “Sono pronto”. Dirigendoci verso la struttura galleggiante, iniziai a capire quanto sembrassi nervoso; sudavo tantissimo mentre sentivo enormi farfalle metalliche che mi paralizzavano lo stomaco. Eppure, non avevo alcun motivo di sentirmi così. Immagino che la storia ebbe un impatto su di me più grande di quel che pensassi. Faticosamente attraversammo le pozzanghere e il terreno nero che circondava il porto finché non raggiungemmo finalmente il molo. Guardando mio nonno, mi sembrò molto più rilassato di quanto mi aspettassi. Superammo le scale davanti alla grande porta metallica sul lato destro della nave e ci avvicinammo alla biglietteria. Visto che mio nonno è un ultrassessantenne pagò solo £2, mentre io dovetti pagare il prezzo pieno; un prezzo abbastanza ragionevole per gli incubi. Poi con un paio di profondi respiri e quel che sembrò essere un’esitazione infinita, varcammo la soglia della CWS. Una volta entrati, ci facemmo strada lentamente sulla cima della nave e ci guardammo intorno. Mi ci volle un attimo per capire come apparisse sicura e ben tenuta dopo tutti quegli anni; perciò iniziai a rilassarmi mentre le immagini di una oscura nave fantasma cominciarono a inabissarsi nella mia mente. Iniziammo dal piano superiore e avevamo l’intenzione di proseguire fino al ponte della stiva, ma dopo aver scorso velocemente la brochure che ci era stata consegnata, notai che avremmo potuto visitare solo metà della nave. Gli ultimi tre ponti erano apparentemente scomparsi dalla mappa, lasciandoci solo poco da esplorare – sebbene sia sicuro che mio nonno non se ne curò dopo tutto ciò che era successo. Dopo aver rivissuto un paio delle vecchie storie che mi disse quando ero bambino, decidemmo infine di lasciare il ponte superiore e di dirigerci giù per le scale del piano successivo. Fino a quel momento, avevamo visto solo altre tre persone vagare per la nave insieme a noi – ipotizzammo che ci fossero altre persone nei ponti inferiori – ma una volta giunti al piano di sotto non c’era nessuno in vista. Questo ponte sembrava più sporco e non aveva davvero nulla da offrire. Era principalmente costituito da spazio vuoto e un paio di porte metalliche chiuse a chiave – perfino mio nonno non ebbe molto da dire su di esso. “C’erano di solito solo casse da carico su questo ponte” mormorò; ma era tutto lì. Raggiungemmo il ponte finale che potevamo esplorare e ci facemmo strada attraverso gli stretti corridoio. Guardando a destra e a sinistra, non riuscivamo a vedere niente – ogni porta sembrava chiusa a chiave e altri corridoi erano completamente sbarrati. Dopo aver camminato con passo un po’ più svelto per quasi cinque minuti in un labirinto di metallo senza vedere nulla degno di nota, ed aver già esplorato altri due ponti vuoti, non potei fare a meno di sentirmi defraudato di un’esperienza interessante e del mio denaro. Mentre ci avvicinavamo alla fine del ponte, raggiungemmo finalmente una grande porta aperta, ma mentre mi voltavo per esprimere la mia incredulità, mi resi conto che mio nonno non mi stava seguendo. Mi fermai di colpo sulla soglia della porta e guardai giù per il tragitto che avevo percorso. Gridai per un minuto intero ma non riuscivo a trovarlo. So che avrei dovuto fare marcia indietro per trovarlo ma avevo finalmente trovato una porta aperta e un luogo che valeva la pena esplorare. Pensai che mi avrebbe raggiunto in poco tempo, dopotutto, con tutte quelle porte chiuse e corridoi bloccati, c’era una sola via da seguire. Feci un passo dentro e scrutai la stanza. Era una zona enorme con almeno venti tavoli e una vecchia, sporca cucina. Era chiaro che posto fosse, ma non potei fare a meno di chiedermi perché questa parte della nave fosse così trascurata, quando il ponte superiore era così immacolato. Avanzai nella cucina e iniziai a guardarmi intorno. Era tutto vecchio, umido e marcio. C’erano ancora piatti sui tavoli e giacche sugli schienali delle sedie; era ovvio che non avrei dovuto essere là. Come ci si può aspettare, quel posto mi stava dando una brutta sensazione perciò decisi di andarmente. Proprio mentre mi voltavo per uscire, notai una porta nell’angolo più lontano della stanza. Non volevo avvicinarmi ad essa ma sentii come se ne avessi avuto il bisogno; dopo tutto, probabilmente sarebbe stata chiusa a chiave. Evitando tavoli e varie macchie sul pavimento, mi feci strada lentamente verso l’angolo della stanza. Misi le mie mani sulla maniglia di freddo acciaio dell’immensa porta metallica e usai abbastanza forza da spingerla. Poi si aprì. Un enorme muro d’aria umida mi colpì, così mi ritrassi e tossii coprendomi con le mani. Esaminai il buio per capire dove mi trovassi ma non riuscii a vedere o sentire nulla. A quel punto, non sapevo cosa aspettarmi – la porta non era chiusa e, per quanto potessi saperne, faceva parte del tour. Cercai un interruttore della luce lungo il muro, poi le luci si accesero e capii dov’ero. Ero in piedi, in cima ad una rampa di scale e guardavo giù in pozze di luci fioche ai piedi delle scale. Ora sapevo perché gli altri ponti erano sbarrati. Feci sei passi verso il basso nella luce giallastra, cosicché potessi dare uno sguardo a ciò che vi era nascosto nel ponte. La luce fioca mi mostrò un labirinto deprimente di freddo metallo e pareti gocciolanti; una visione arrugginita di memorie neglette. Una volta giunto alla fine della rampa, non potei fare a meno di pensare alla storia e al modo in cui mio nonno descrisse l’ambientazione; sembrò fedele alle immagini nella mia mente. Avanzai nel buio – l’illuminazione adesso irradiava tanto quanto una candela. Mentre innumerevoli gocciolii si sentivano attraverso i corridoi, non potei far a meno di ricordare che c’era già silenzio da due minuti “Devo aver vagato più in là di quel che pensassi” mormorai tra me e me. A questo punto raggiunsi una piccola scala che portava più in basso, con un luccichio rossastro. Mi avventurai giù per la scaletta e notai otto porte – quasi in cerchio – che mi circondavano. Una delle porte era più grande delle altre ed era posta al centro sul fondo della stanza. Su di essa, illuminata da una lampadina rossa, vi era la targa “Capitano”. Fu in quel momento che capii dov’ero. Era quasi esattamente come me l’ero figurato, ma la paura che sentivo quando lo immaginavo fu nulla rispetto a trovarsi là. C’era sempre il sospetto che mio nonno avesse inventato la storia per me quando ero piccolo – o magari che avesse esasperato l’esperienza che aveva avuto – ma ora seppi che mi aveva raccontato sempre la verità. Mentre il mio cuore si faceva freddo e pulsava più velocemente, mi voltai per tornare di sopra ma mi irrigidii. Sentii cantare. “Listen, do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Closer, let me whisper in your ear…” Sentii lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi mentre la canzone echeggiava attraverso i corridoi diventando sempre più udibile. Era impossibile che stesse accadendo a me. Schizzai dritto verso le scale – non avevo mai corso così veloce in vita mia. Proprio mentre raggiungevo la cima, sentii un assurdo botto dabbasso seguito da un terribile, profondo urlo. Continuai a correre verso la luce fioca in fondo alla scala che avevo stupidamente superato prima. La testa cominciò a pulsare dolorosamente, del dolore peggiore che avessi mai sentito, e iniziai ad avere le vertigini. Mentre correvo, sentii dei balzi soffocati che mi seguivano, colpi nelle pozze d’acqua e un respiro affannato. L’odore disgustoso mi colpì mentre ero quasi alla cima delle scale; sapevo che era vicino e sapevo che era reale. Raggiunsi la cima e sbattei la porta dietro di me, sbarrandola. Mentre inciampavo in un tavolo lì vicino, un tonfo feroce colpì il metallo; solo una volta. Mi rimisi in piedi e tornai indietro nei corridoi. Trovai finalmente la via d’uscita del labirinto e sbucai sul ponte superiore dove trovai mio nonno. Tremavo mentre cercavo di far uscire qualche parola. Mi portò a terra e poi in macchina. Non gli ho mai detto che cosa accadde e a quel tempo, non ero sicuro se pensava che stessi scherzando o avessi davvero visto qualcosa. Desidero solo che fosse stato là per impedirmi di aprire quella porta. Gli ho parlato ieri e gli ho detto tutto. Grazie a cielo, mi ha creduto e mi ha fatto descrivere anche il più piccolo dettaglio. Parlarne a lungo mi ha aiutato molto di più di quel che avrei potuto immaginare. Non ho visto cosa mi stesse seguendo attraverso quelle stanze, perciò non saprò darvi informazioni sul suo aspetto ma so che era sicuramente la stessa creatura che terrorizzò mio nonno anni fa. Dopo tante ricerche e innumerevoli telefonate ad alcuni dei vecchi amici marinai di mio nonno, finalmente scoprimmo qualche cosa. Apparentemente, la nave era attraccata in quel porto in particolare perché il capitano era nato in una città vicina. Ad otto anni dal varo della nave, fu il primo ed unico capitano che la CWS avesse mai avuto quindi, per rispetto, attraccarono la nave lì. Nessuno sa spiegare come sia scomparsa per 48 anni per poi riapparire dov’è adesso. Sono passati cinque giorni da quando sono salito sulla nave e mi sento molto meglio che all’inizio. E’ per questo che io e mio nonno stiamo per tornare alla nave – so che suona ridicolo, ma sentiamo il dovere di farlo. Entro un paio d’ore, saremo di nuovo in viaggio per raggiungere la CWS ma visiteremo anche il paese vicino per parlare con la gente locale ed avere più notizie. 11-10-2012 Sono passati circa tre giorni da quando tornammo dal viaggio alla CWS e al paese vicino di cui sentimmo tanto parlare. Mi ci volle un po’ per elaborare il fatto che stavamo tornando là dopo quel che mi era capitato l’ultima volta; ma mio nonno sembrava entusiasta e suppongo che potreste dire che mi serviva una sorta di pausa. Dopo tutte quelle ricerche, scocciature e telefonate che avevamo fatto sembrava come se non avessimo altra scelta che investigare ulteriormente. Se solo avessi saputo che storia stavamo cercando di scoprire non mi sarei mai sognato di farmi coinvolgere. Partimmo lunedì mattina e decidemmo di andare dritti al paese, non avendo alcuna sosta da fare. Si stava per fare mezzogiorno quando guidammo in silenzio vicino alla CWS. Ricordare quel che mi era accaduto e sapere che saremmo stati presto sulla nave, di nuovo, mi diede la peggior sensazione di sempre. La presunta città vicina era in realtà ad una discreta distanza rispetto a dove era ormeggiata la CWS. Ci volle quasi mezz’ora prima di incontrare il cartello di benvenuto ma alla fine ce la facemmo. Avvicinandoci alla città – passando accanto a cumuli di vegetazione incolta e terra – ci aspettavamo fosse un vecchio e desolato villaggio di pescatori con poche persone residenti; dopo tutto, l’intera area che avevamo visto fino a quel momento era terribilmente incolta. Eppure, mentre costeggiavamo il mare, ciò che vedemmo fu bellissimo. Continuammo a viaggiare finché non raggiungemmo un piccolo ponte che ci portò nel paese – e che paese. Era molto ben tenuto e sembrava che ci fosse del commercio molto buono per un villaggio apparentemente nascosto. C’erano file di negozio ad entrambi i nostri lati, un piccolo Bed & Breakfast, un altro porto sul quale attraccavano barche da pesca minuscole e qualche fila di case, più avanti, nascoste dietro i negozi. Ricordo di aver guardato oltre le barche da pesca per un momento, poi di essermi voltato a nord per guardare la CWS; mi sentii così piccolo. Dopo esserci raccapezzati su quanto il paese fosse bello, decidemmo che sarebbe stato saggio iniziare subito a raccogliere informazioni. Vagammo per le strade, cercando di trovare un posto utile; e poi ne trovammo uno. In mezzo a tutti i negozi trafficati, c’era un piccolo, scuro negozio di dolci nell’angolo più distante che attirò la mia attenzione. Pensai che forse il proprietario avrebbe potuto dirci qualcosa sulla CWS o sul capitano; perciò ci avvicinammo ad esso. A prima vista, nessuno avrebbe detto che il negozio era chiuso. Nessuno entrava e sembrava non fosse in attività da anni; ma quando spingemmo la porta, il cartello ci confermò il contrario. Mentre entravamo, fummo accolti da un vecchio amichevole che sembrava troppo fragile perfino per essere fuori casa sua. Ci fissò stranamente con uno sguardo intontito, tremando ad ogni respiro, finché mio nonno decise finalmente di porgli alcune domande. La prima delle quali fu “Sai nulla a proposito della nave attraccata a qualche miglio da qui? La CWS”. Uno sguardo d’odio gli apparve sul volto, “No”, rispose. Mio nonno gli fece un’altra domanda e ci diede la stessa risposta. Deve aver detto “No” almeno cinque volte; ogni volta più velocemente e più forte, finché mio nonno non poté neppure finire la frase. Intuivamo che lui sapeva perciò continuammo con le domande finché non prese un lungo respiro e scrisse qualcosa. “Prendi questo e va a trovare sua sorella, lei potrebbe dirvi qualcosa. Ora andatevene.” Poi ci spinse verso la porta e sulla strada. Dopo aver mangiato un boccone, partimmo alla ricerca della casa cosicché potessimo parlare con la sorella del capitano. Arrivammo ad una villa all’altro lato del villaggio e bussamo sulla spessa porta di legno. Una esile vecchietta ci aprì con un sorriso sul volto. Ci salutò e ci invitò caldamente ad entrare. Sembrava che non avesse avuto compagnia da tempo – i suoi occhi erano vitrei, come se non fosse completamente con noi. Una volta dentro, puntai dritto al sodo; non c’era bisogno di perdersi in chiacchiere – ci avrebbe detto quel che sapeva o non l’avrebbe fatto. Chiesi immediatamente “Sarebbe disposta a parlarci di suo fratello?” e con mia sorpresa, ci disse che le avrebbe fatto piacere. Lasciai che mio nonno le ponesse domande perché lui conosceva di più il capitano, la nave, la storia; tutta la conoscenza sul caso era nelle sue mani. Quindi, sedetti comodo e scrissi tutto ciò che disse nell’interrogatorio. SA è mio nonno ed EB è la sorella del capitano: SA: Dunque, il capitano della CWS era suo fratello? EB: Si chiamava DB, e sì lo era, era anche un fratello meraviglioso. Molto premuroso quando eravamo bambini. Naturalmente, non ebbi modo di vederlo spesso quando diventammo più grandi: essere il capitano di una nave è un lavoro molto duro. SA: Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che lei vide DB? EB: Oh, devono essere passati 53 anni adesso, è morto, tristemente; me lo ricordo con molta vividezza. Il 9 Settembre 1965. SA: Come venne a sapere della sua morte? EB: Mi è stato riferito che la CWS era stata ritrovata completamente abbandonata al largo dell’Argentina. Nessun corpo, nessuna scialuppa di salvataggio mancante, niente. Mio fratello era il capitano ed entrambi i nostri genitori erano morti, ricevetti io la chiamata che mi informava della sua morte. Fu un colpo molto duro per me. Non ha mai saputo come fermarlo. SA: Fermare cosa? EB: La cosa che si è sbarazzata di tutti loro. Avrebbero dovuto rimanere nelle loro stanze, sarebbe stato meglio per tutti. Immagino che non si sarebbe sentito così in colpa; dopotutto, non era una sua responsabilità. SA: Fermare cosa? Di che parla? EB: Io so che tu sai, mi disse tutto. Fu nel Natale del ’59 che tornò a casa per farci visita. Si comportò stranamente per tutto il tempo; era nervoso e mormorava tra sé e sé. Non volle parlare con nessuno di noi per tutto il giorno, fin quando non mi prese in disparte prima di andarsene. Mi disse di aver trovato qualcosa e questa cosa l’aveva seguito. Lo seguì sul mare, sulla nave, a terra, semplicemente non l’avrebbe lasciato solo – mi sentii triste per lui. Disse qualcosa a proposito, pensava che fosse solo una leggenda da pescatori, perciò doveva indagare. Mi baciò sulla guancia e se ne andò in fretta. Più tardi, quando andai al piano di sopra, vidi che mi aveva lasciato il suo diario sul letto. C’erano un sacco di scarabocchi lì sopra che facevano male solo a leggerli. SA: Le disse qualcos’altro? E’ sicura che questa fu l’ultima volta in cui lo vide? EB: Quella fu l’ultima volta; la ricorderò sempre. La paura nella sua voce quando mi disse tutto ciò che stava accadendo rimarrà con me finché non morirò. Come ho detto, mi è sembrato ansioso per tutta la notte, come se fosse stato seguito. Andò di sopra per usare il bagno ad un certo punto e tutti di sotto lo sentirono urlare. Tornò giù tremante e rideva stranamente, ci disse che pensava di aver visto qualcosa nello specchio. Deve averlo spaventato tremendamente perché fu un urlo molto forte. SA: Ha ancora il diario? Possiamo dargli un’occhiata? EB: Prendetelo. E’ di sopra, in una scatola sotto il mio letto. L’ho letto solo due volte; non mi piacciono i ricordi. Dopo ciò, ringraziammo EB e ce ne andammo col diario. Quando uscimmo dalla casa, stava per calare la notte; dunque decidemmo di sostare al Bed & Breakfast per la notte e visitare di nuovo CWS la mattina seguente. Mentre passeggiavamo lungo la strada, in direzione del Bed & Breakfast, avrei giurato di aver sentito quello stesso grido che udii sulla nave. Echeggiò in lontananza, ma mi scosse fino alle ossa. Quella notte, lessi il diario mentre mio nonno riposava. Era interessante, agghiacciante, inquietante, triste e confusionario. Da bambino non considerai mai la possibilità che il capitano potesse essere un uomo innocente, ma adesso sì. Vi aggiornerò il prima possibile con ciò che ho scoperto nel diario, oltre a dare i dettagli della mia ultima esperienza sulla CWS. Non avrei mai pensato che le cose potessero andare peggio, invece è successo. 20-10-2010 È passata più di una settimana dall'ultima volta che ho condiviso la mia "investigazione" con tutti voi, e sono successe molte cose da quell'ultima volta. Non solo vi devo raccontare a proposito del diario e della mia ultima avventura a bordo della CWS; ma vorrei anche spiegare cosa mi è successo negli ultimi nove giorni. Niente di quello che sto per scrivere è una buona notizia, e questo sarà l'ultimo capitolo di questo mio incubo, ma affinché lo sappiate tutti fin da subito; non c'è un lieto fine. Mentre sedevo in un angolo della stanza, illuminato dalla luna, cominciai a leggere il vecchio diario che mi era stato dato da EB. Scorrendo circa le prime venti pagine, avrei potuto dire che il capitano era stato, un tempo, una persona completamente diversa dallo psicopatico che mi ero figurato nelle storie di mio nonno. Sembrava essere un uomo amichevole; con cui era facile andare d'accordo. Era evidente che era molto eccitato a proposito del suo nuovo lavoro sulla nave. Disse che amava la sensazione che provava nel sentirsi responsabile e nel dover badare alla sua ciurma; e sono certo che lo pensasse davvero. Spendeva pagine e pagine a descrivere le sue sensazioni nello svegliarsi al mattino respirando l'aria salmastra; sapendo che il resto della sua vita sarebbe trascorso in mare. Fu solamente a metà del diario che notai qualcosa che mi stuzzicò la memoria: "Abbiamo ormeggiato in Brasile ieri per consegnare della merce ad un commerciante locale. Ho notato un bar non troppo lontano dalla nave, mentre stavamo scaricando il carico sul molo. Sapevamo tutti che ci saremmo finiti dentro per qualche birra, quindi abbiamo deciso di andarci appena finito lo sbarco. Pensavo che ce ne saremmo bevute solo un paio, ma una volta che sei dell'umore giusto... sei del cazzo di umore giusto! Abbiamo passato un paio di mesi senza alcool e carte, quindi abbiamo finito per passarci l'intera nottata (e anche buona parte della mattinata, shh). Erano circa le due del mattino e stavo giocando a poker con il figlio del barista e un paio di suoi amici pescatori. Avevo appena vinto un paio di giri, quando uno dei tizi ha detto "Credi che dovremmo raccontargli la storia?" Mi hanno guardato tutti, sorridendo con gli occhi sbarrati mentre uno di loro cominciava la storia. Ha detto che c'è un mito locale, una leggenda di pescatori chiamata "Il Kazatrapp". Successe circa sei anni fa ed è stato l'incubo di un marinaio da allora. Un pescatore di salmoni del villaggio vicino era fuori a pescare, un giorno, e cercava le sue prede giornaliere. Era stato in mare da mattina a tarda sera, e credeva di aver finalmente pescato abbastanza. C'era buio pesto, quindi decise di tornarsene a casa, ma mentre si apprestava a farlo, sentì un grido proveniente da alcune rocce dietro di lui. All'inizio pensò di avere le allucinazioni, ma poi accadde ancora. Da come sentiva urlare e battere sulle rocce, credette che qualcuno fosse rimasto intrappolato in qualche modo nella formazione rocciosa. Mentre si avvicinava alle rocce, una gigantesca creatura ne emerse, si erse esattamente di fronte a lui e gridò. Lui girò la barca più in fretta che poté, ma era troppo tardi, dato che la creatura era già saltata dentro la barca. È qui che il tizio ha concluso la storia. Gli ho chiesto "Che, finisce così?" Apparentemente, famiglia ed amici dell'uomo notarono un grande cambiamento in lui. Era più silenzioso, e sempre all'erta, teneva d'occhio ogni cosa attorno a sé. Stava anche al largo molto più spesso, solo con la sua barca. Non molto tempo dopo, tuttavia, l'uomo si uccise. Per essere "l'incubo di ogni marinaio" non era sta gran storia, ma credo che un poco di paura la potesse mettere. Ho pensato che potesse essere vero, ma ovviamente è solo una storia di pescatori, quindi è quasi sicuramente una marea di stronzate. In ogni caso, se mi troverò mai in mare, e sentirò un grido come quello, non andrò sicuramente a controllare..." Dopo aver rinvenuto quell'annotazione nel diario, ero curioso di scoprire dell'altro. Fu solo verso le ultime tre pagine del diario che riuscii a trovar qualcosa in grado di farmi rabbrividire: "È successo davvero. Non so perché proprio a noi, ma è successo. Siamo finiti in mezzo ad una tempesta, la notte scorsa, e quindi ci siamo dovuti rintanare all'interno della nave. Stavamo lavorando tutti sul ponte, quando qualcuno della ciurma disse di aver sentito qualcosa di strano. Ci siamo messi a ridere e lo abbiamo preso in giro perché "sentiva le voci", ma poi è successo ancora. All'inizio ho pensato che fosse la radio, c'erano i Beatles e stavamo cantando insieme a loro, così che ogni altro suono risultava coperto, ma non questo - lo abbiamo sentito tutti, questa volta. Era una specie di grido semi-umano. Pensai immediatamente alla storia del Kazatrapp, ma non poteva essere vero, era solo un mito... Guardai oltre il lato destro della nave e riuscii a scorgere un'ombra sul profilo di alcune rocce. Sembrò guardare la nave, urlò, e si tuffò sott'acqua. Udimmo di nuovo il grido, ma questa volta proveniva dal lato sinistro. Ci dirigemmo tutti verso quel punto, e lo trovammo. Si ergeva sugli arti inferiori, e ci seguiva con i brillanti occhi bianchi. Era saltato da quelle cazzo di rocce proprio sopra la nave! Non so come, ma lo aveva fatto. Lo guardammo negli occhi, mentre la sua bocca borbottava parole incomprensibili che si perdevano nel suo respiro. Non potevo credere che stesse parlando, era una sorta di linguaggio che non capivo. Suonava come centinaia di voci mescolate assieme - alcune che parlavano, altre che urlavano. Dopodiché, io mi sono ritrovato ad assistere allo spettacolo della mia ciurma che veniva fatta a pezzi. Mi sono semplicemente limitato a stare fermo come un coglione... Non mi potevo muovere. Lo guardavo mentre li puniva. Mordendo, strappando e lanciando. Dopo aver finito, mi ha puntato, mi ha sbattuto a terra e mi ha urlato in faccia. Mi ha sputato un po' della carne che gli pendeva dalla mandibola in bocca. Ho vomitato, non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Mi ha guardato negli occhi ed ha ringhiato "Sei mio". Dopodiché, si è lanciato verso le profondità della nave. Potevo sentire i colpi e sentirne le vibrazioni tramite il metallo. Sono da solo nella mia cabina, con la porta bloccata. Posso ancora sentire le voci del mio equipaggio. Non so cosa fare." Dopo aver finito di leggere il diario, capii che avrei potuto dare molto più senso alla vicenda. Non tutto era documentato, ma avemmo ulteriori informazioni, e potemmo desumere le risposte ad alcune delle domande che ci attanagliavano. Cominciai a rendermi conto che il capitano divenne una parte della nave perché il Kazatrapp non gli permetteva di andarsene; era come un animale addomesticato. Lui rinchiudeva i suoi uomini ogni notte cosicché potesse risparmiarli dall'essere uccisi - non era affatto una cattiva persona. Pensai alla canzone che avevo sentito sulla nave. Era ancora vivo? Era legato alla CWS e tenuto ancora lì da Kazatrapp? Era questa la ragione per cui sapevo di dover tornare sulla nave. Non potevo convivere con me stesso sapendo di aver lasciato un uomo innocente a soffrire. La mattina seguente, dissi a mio nonno che avremmo dovuto semplicemente lasciar perdere e tornare a casa. Non sembrò curarsene; era stanco e vecchio. Era riuscito a tornare sulla CWS, ed era stato abbastanza. Lo riportai a casa e gli dissi che sarei passato a trovarlo l'indomani. Poi, appena la sua porta si chiuse; feci nuovamente la stessa strada a ritroso verso la nave. Con completa determinazione e nessuna paura, salii le scale, comprai il biglietto e avanzai sul ponte. Di nuovo, era quasi completamente vuoto - ci saranno state al massimo cinque persone a bordo. Mi diressi giù per le scale, nel labirinto di corridoi che avevo esplorato in precedenza; ma fui molto più svelto questa volta. Appena entrai nella stanza, e mi trovai di fronte alla porta nell'angolo; quella mancanza di paura che avevo avuto fino a dieci minuti prima, venne rimpiazzata da violenti tremori, fiato corto, e un peso sullo stomaco. Lentamente, arrivai alla porta e appoggiai la mano tramante sulla maniglia. Poi, appena la spinsi, l'enorme porta di metallo si aprì di scatto e mi colpì il viso. Sbattei sul pavimento e svenni quasi immediatamente; riuscendo solo a sentire una mano che mi afferrava la gamba e mi trascinava lungo le scale, nella completa oscurità. Dopodiché, mi svegliai in una stanza sporca, sdraiato su un letto. Appena aprii gli occhi, lo vidi; mi fissava dalla parte opposta della stanza. Era appoggiato sui quattro arti, cominciò ad avanzare, ma poi fece un passo indietro e gridò. Io lo fissai, e mi sentii come se stessi guardando la morte negli occhi; non sono mai stato così spaventato in tutta al mia vita. La sua mandibola scattò in avanti e la stessa voce che cantava la canzone che avevo sentito, venne fuori dalla sua bocca contorta. Il capitano non era ancora vivo; era sempre stato il Kazatrapp. Mi chiesi che cosa potesse volere da me; ma l'unica cosa che riuscii a rispondermi fu che probabilmente mi volesse morto. Si mosse lentamente verso di me, mi afferrò per la testa e mi mostrò i suoi denti gialli ed affilati. Poi, con una voce troppo profonda per essere umana, sussurrò: "Sei mio". Dopodiché, mi lasciò andare. Mi lasciò semplicemente uscire dalla stanza e sbarcare dalla nave. Non sono più stato lo stesso da allora, e senza dubbio ciò non valse le poche risposte che ottenni. Quanta verità puoi mai trovare su un mito, una leggenda, un folklore - qualunque cosa sia? Sono rimasto in casa per l'intera scorsa settimana, cercando di trovare il coraggio di scrivere tutto questo, dato che sapevo di doverlo affrontare di nuovo da capo. Potrà anche avermi permesso di lasciare la nave, ma non mi lascerà mai da solo. Posso ancora sentire le voci di centinaia di uomini morti; e qualche volta mi appare. Che sia fuori dalla mia finestra o che mi aspetta dietro ad un angolo; è sempre fermo lì, a fissarmi. Mi ha attaccato solo un paio di volte; quindi so che non vuole uccidermi. Questa sarà l'ultima volta che sentirete mie notizie, è il mio ultimo aggiornamento; vi ringrazio tutti per il tempo concessomi. Posso cavarmela da solo in ciò che va fatto da questo momento in avanti - finalmente so cosa fare. Mi sono scordato di dire, in ogni caso, che ho dato un'altra occhiata al diario del capitano, ieri. Ho trovato una pagina che era incollata al retro del tomo. Quando l'ho separata dalla copertina, ho trovato un'altra frase scribacchiata sulla sporca pagina gialla: Farla finita è la mia unica opzione. Mi dispiace molto, vi prego di perdonarmi... Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Creature Categoria:Morte Categoria:Pagine suggerite